


The Story of Him not Her

by FanceyLancey



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceyLancey/pseuds/FanceyLancey
Summary: Hey, I'm Malum a freshman in high school. I had a pretty normal year until my parents found out I was "Malum" and everything spiraled down hill from there, my home life exploded and my only "safe space" was at school, odd because before I hated being in school weird how somethings turn out hmm?Well anyway and to make things worse with everything going to shit my only friend left at this point decided she was going to drop me for the cheerleading girls.This is basically just my story of how things turned out and how I, very poorly may I add, dealt with it.





	The Story of Him not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just before you begin this story is being posted in two places so in the event that I forget to post in one place please note the new chapter should be posted in the other place
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/thescary_ghost_

_Hi there I'm Malum and before we get to where the real action in this story is I should bring up and explain a few things. I am transgender in a very very homophobic, transphobic, whatever black family, boom bam clash clash... Haha... Okay but seriously though, I also run a LGBTQ+ friendly blog with my online friends that I have made with the many accounts on the internet.  Currently when I am writing this I am in my senior of high school however this all happened freshman year, and have just  gotten used to my very normal high school career, my very small friend group consists of me, Keith, and Nate. Welp lets get into it! The first day of the down fall of my life. October tenth, the day I joined my schools GSA. Now it wasn't the GSA's fault but it ended up being one of the things that triggered this to fuck up my life._

 

* * *

* * *

 

I sighed as I stepped out of the bus and looked around, soon enough I found myself walking into the school and towards my locker where I met up with, my best friend sense about fourth grade, Nate, I stuffed a few books into my locker then forced Nate to walk with me to the library for the third time this week so I could turn in and check out some more books. I smirked as we stepped into the library and saw Keith getting yelled at by the librarian.Keith always sucked at turning in his books so she probably saw him walking by and yanked him inside.

"Good morning Mrs. Melvin." I chuckled as I watched Keith turn and look at us for help. Nate sat down on one of the many tables in the room as I walked to the other side of the room and began shuffling about books on their shelves. 

"There are some new books that have arrived on the front desk that haven't been put away yet if you would like to look at them." Mrs. Melvin said as Keith shrunk down slowly making his way over to Nate. Making note of that I picked up the next book in the story I was reading then made my way over to the front table snaking my way behind it and looking at the stack of new books that had just been recently added to the schools collection. I picked one up then checked myself out.

"We will be going now. Have a good morning." I said as I watched Nate and Keith head to the door. Keith was a nicely build kid and played football for our school, and Nate was a pretty average kid who was part of the band. However because it was football time the two had little time to hang out so I picked back up on reading to fill the time until they could hang out with me on the weekends or just whenever, we usually would video call if we couldn't but that wasn't possible because of the band and football team's constant practices. I on the other hand am a pretty small kid, not in height but the fact that you could probably very easily bench press me and anyone could wrap one hand around my entire waist, I'm just really, really skinny.  

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not completed but I don't feel like trying to move this to word cause my dumbass self wrote this here at 12am soooooo im just going to post this and its whatever ill come back to writing this later and i dont know when later is and i dont want this to get deleted cause it was a draft for too long so thats fun anyway hahaha
> 
> 1/24/18


End file.
